The present disclosure relates generally to a method for predicting headlamp reflector temperature and in particular, to a method for predicting the maximum temperature on automotive headlamp reflectors.
A variety of thermoplastic materials are available in the marketplace for use in automotive lighting systems. A basic criterion for material selection in lighting systems is heat resistance and in general, the higher the heat resistance, the higher the cost of the thermoplastic. Heat resistance is the maximum temperature the components can sustain indefinitely without degradation of function. If the component is a headlamp reflector, the maximum temperature of the reflector can be affected by design considerations such as reflector diameter, bulb diameter, bulb depth, lens depth, spacer depth and reflector depth. Predicting the maximum temperature for use in the selection of materials in lighting applications, such as the headlamp reflector material, can involve detailed fluid dynamics and heat transfer analysis for a particular configuration. The process of performing detailed fluid analysis and heat transfer analysis for each configuration in order to determine the maximum temperature on the reflector (hot spot) can be cumbersome and time consuming. Estimating the maximum temperature accurately Is important in order to avoid the expense and time associated with re-creating thermoplastic molding tools and processes.
One aspect of the invention is a method for predicting headlamp reflector temperature. The method comprises receiving a headlamp type and transmitting a request for an input parameter value responsive to the headlamp type. The input parameter value is received in response to transmitting the request. A transfer function is executed in response to the input parameter and the headlamp type and the execution results in a predicted maximum reflector temperature. The predicted maximum reflector temperature is then output.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of creating a transfer function for calculating a predicted maximum reflector temperature. The method comprises receiving a headlamp application group including a member. The member is classified based on geometric primitives and the classification results in a headlamp type. Key material and geometric parameters that affect a predicted maximum reflector temperature for the headlamp type are identified. A simple parametric geometric model is created responsive to the key material and geometric parameters. A design space is set for the key material and geometric parameters. The method further comprises creating a set of design of experiments in response to the design space and the model. The set of design of experiments is carried out and results in output. A transfer function is derived to calculate the predicted maximum reflector temperature for the headlamp type responsive to the output. The predicted maximum reflector temperature varies in response to an input parameter.
Another aspect of the invention is a system for predicting headlamp reflector temperature. The system comprises a network, a user system in communication with the network, a storage device and a host system. The host system is in communication with the network and the storage device and the host system includes application software to implement a method comprising receiving a headlamp type from the user system via the network. The method further comprises transmitting a request across the network for an input parameter value responsive to the headlamp type. The input parameter value is received from the user system via the network in response to transmitting the request. A transfer function stored on the storage device is executed in response to the input parameter and the headlamp type and the execution results in a predicted maximum reflector temperature. The predicted maximum reflector temperature is then output to the user system via the network.
A further aspect of the invention is a computer program product for predicting headlamp reflector temperature. The computer program product comprises a storage medium readable by a processing circuit and storing instructions for execution by the processing circuit for performing a method. The method comprises receiving a headlamp type and transmitting a request for an input parameter value responsive to the headlamp type. The input parameter value is received in response to transmitting the request. A transfer function is executed in response to the input parameter and the headlamp type and the execution results in a predicted maximum reflector temperature. The predicted maximum reflector temperature is then output.
Further aspects of the invention are disclosed herein. The above discussed and other features and advantages of the invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.